For Richer
by whosurdaddy
Summary: Nessa must marry by her 21st birthday if she is to inherit the family fourtune. Jacob's in love with his best friend Bella and wants to stop her wedding. Can a fake marriage slove both of their problems or will they end up falling for each other? AU/AH
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I've got tons of other storys going on, but this idea just came into my head and I had to write it.**

**So I hope you all like it.**

**And don't forget to review.**

* * *

_**"Do you know what I did before I was married?**_

_**Anything I wanted to."**__ -Anonymous_

* * *

_**(Nessa)**_

Mmmmm... Can you smell it?

It's only the most wonderful scent in the world. I'm not talking about a bakery, or some perfume. It's not anything trivial like that, it's something better. It's something far more satisfying. This was the smell of _"The happiest place on earth"_. It's a place where you can go and all of your dreams will come true. And no, it's not _Disneyland_.

I'm talking about, _Fifth Avenue_. Just the thought of it makes me tingle. Millions of tiny butterflies are fluttering in my tummy this very moment. I always feel like this when I come here. I'm was always this excited.

Then again, why wouldn't I be? The smell of _Prada_. The sparkle of _Tiffany & co_. The feel of _Versace_. It was altogether a magical experience. One, that I quite enjoy -

My i-phone starts ringing. It plays the generic piano ring-tone. I normally didn't like anything generic but I haven't found a ring-tone that suited me or my phone, yet. I frowned as I looked at the screen.

"What do you want Edward?" I practically growled. One thing you should know. I love my brother, dearly. But when he calls, it's usually only to antagonize me. So it's no surprise that I snapped at the annoying man who was interrupting my pleasant shopping experience.

He chuckled at my anger. "Now, now Vanessa. Is that any way to treat your older brother?" He mocked

"It is when your my brother." I replied.

"Oh honestly, Nessa. I just called to announce my good news. I'm getting married."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's so funny. Let's just make fun of your little sister some more." I scoffed

"Vanessa, I'm serious. I'm getting married." My jaw dropped. No... No, this can not be happening.

"Wwwhat? To who? Tanya?" I asked, my words stumbling out of my mouth

"Tanya? No, Nessa we haven't been together in years. I'm marrying Bella, you remember the girl I was dating." Oh yes, _her. _I was aware that _Eddie_ was dating a woman but I didn't think he was serious about her. I always thought and rather hoped that Edward would end up with Tanya. Edward was in med school and Tanya was in law school. A doctor and a lawyer. Now that was a smart match.

"Well when are you getting married?" I carefully bit out the words.

"Next month actually. September tenth, to be exact." As he spoke the words my heart stopped and I dropped my cell phone. For a moment it felt like the world stopped as well.

He could have picked any day. He could have picked any month. He could have picked any year. But he chose September 10, of this year. My birth-date, and this year I would be twenty-one.

This year my birthday wouldn't be like others. Most twenty-one year olds celebrated their birthday by going out and getting legally drunk. But I'm certainly not average. My dead old fashioned parents' inheritance was proof of that.

See on my twenty-first birthday I was to inherit 7.4 million dollars. But only if I'm married by my twenty-first birthday. So why was my brother getting married on the day that I have to be married?

To torture me probably...

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Fake Fiance?

_**Wooo I updated. **_

_**I just want to say thanks for the faves and alerts and reviews. **_

_**NOTE: Reviews are better, because feedback is awesome. So don't forget to review.**_

_**So Here's the very first (real) chappter of "For Richer".**_

_**I hope you guys like it because I have great ideas for this story.**_

* * *

_**"Marriage: finding that one person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."** -Anonymous_

* * *

_** (Nessa)**_

There's nothing like the sent of sewage and urine to get yourself going in the morning. While your enjoying the delightful fragrance, check out the lovely scenery of garbage and rodents. The banshee like screeching of the transit just adds to the overall appeal.

This was my first Subway ride. And I have to tell you, I'm not impressed. In fact I'm glad that I managed to avoid it twenty almost twenty one years. It's unfortunate that I could go forever without visiting one of these cesspools.

I wouldn't have had to use it at all today if it weren't for Edward. Because Edward and his "_fiance"_ lived all the way in Brooklyn. And every New Yorker knows that you can't drive from the Upper East Side of Manhattan to Brooklyn, unless you want it to take forever.

So here I was standing in the stinky graffiti ridden subway, waiting for my stop. I chose to stand, not wanting to catch an HIV. The next thing I know I the subway car comes screeching to a halt and suddenly I'm soaked.

Stunned, I looked down at my outfit and I saw the most horrendous thing. Right there on my cream vintage _Prada_ chiffon was a big dark brown stain. The stain of coffee. I watched in horror as the coffee continued to drip down until it splashed upon my _Malandrino_ peep-toes.

I looked up ready to kill the owner of the coffee. But instead I'm met with black onyx eyes and a light russet complexion matched with ebony hair. The man was very tall but not in a lean way, he was muscular. He was wearing a blue tee and ripped denim jeans, worn from age not designer.

I suppose he was attractive, in a poor way. Not that I was staring, I just wanted to make sure I got a good look at the man I was going to sue.

"Oh shit! Miss, I am so sorry." I glared at him "I guess that's what you get when you buy a grande before going in the subway." He tried to soften my glare by smiling. It didn't work.

As if that _"sorry"_ would just make it all better. As if it could restore my poor designer babies. Newsflash, it can't.

"You... You stained my _Malandrino's_." I gasped

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Your what?" He asked.

"You insolent troll! You ruined my dress. It's _Prada_ and it's vintage." I practically screamed, as I got off my stop.

"I'm really sorry. I'll pay for them." He said taking out his wallet.

"You'll pay for them? Puh-leeze, they cost more than your worth. You couldn't even afford half of the price. Let alone the whole thing."

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice by offering, cause I felt bad. I'm really sorry about you clothes and I apologized. You don't have to be a stuck up bitch about it." he said

"This coming from the very definition of low class..." I retorted

"Low class doesn't always represent someone's lack of monetary wealth." He replied, and with that he walked away.

And what the hell was that cryptic statement supposed to mean? Was he actually trying to insinuate that I was low class? _Me?_ Vanessa Masen, low class? I think not.

After the retched man walked away, I went to the bathroom to try to rid myself of the stain he made. I turned the grimy sink faucet on and the water was freezing. I wet the chiffon then grabbed for some soap and slathered in on to my dress. Then I realized that the soap was an orange-yellow color.

When I tried washing the soap away it left behind a stain. I tried to see if maybe I could dry it off, but just my luck, the hand-blower thing was broken and there was no paper towels.

I went to the big mirror in the bathroom to see how much damage had been done. I almost screamed at the sight. I now officially have two stain's . My cream vintage _Prada_ chiffon, now held a coffee stain and a yellow tinged stain that ran from my abdomen to my thighs. So really it looked like someone pissed all over me.

And to top it all off, my eyes must have been watering because of how Distraught I was. So my formally flawless makeup was now very messy. My black eye makeup was clumpy and wet as it ran down to my cheeks. Making me look like a clown for Halloween.

I walked out of the bathroom before the mirror had the chance to break. The last thing I needed was seven years of bad luck. I can't even tolerate a day of it.

I took a taxi the rest of the way. Which I have to say may not have been the best thing to do considering the looks the driver kept on giving me. But in my defense, it's not like I intended to look like this when I got ready this morning. My hideous appearance was thrust upon me by a rather ignorant savage.

I swear if I ever see him again, I'll kill him. He will die a slow, painful, tortuous death.

According to the addresses I was almost there. Oh how I wish no one would ever see me like this.

Though I did try to make myself look, more presentable. I made sure the windows were open, so the warm August air dried my wet chiffon. Luckily I found some napkins in the back of the cab, so I wiped the black eye-makeup off my eyes.

The taxi dropped me off in front of this average looking brownstone. I walked slowly and cautiously up the steps, praying I wouldn't break a heel.

I finally took the last step up to the landing. I took a deep breath trying to work up courage and I knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal, a plain looking brunette woman with Edward beside her. She had a pleased look on her face while that of my brother's was very amused.

"Why Vanessa, did you have an accident along the way?" Edward said trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

I looked down at my brownish yellow stain and scowled, "I didn't do this."

"Oh? You let someone else soil your dress?" He laughed

My face felt hot, I was fuming. "No I..." I started to say but was then cut off.

"Oh don't listen to him. He's just teasing you because he missed you." The brunette smiled

"Yes well, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." I muttered. Edward must have heard what I said though because he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nessa, I'd like you to meet my fiance Bella. Love, meet the thorn in my side." Edward not so formally introduced.

Bella led us into what I suppose was the living room. The brownstone had hard wood flooring, but you could tell it was aged based on the color and the multitude of scuffs. There was one couch patterned with green stripes. There was also one chair, it was beige and covered in polka-dots. And right next to the chair was a faux ficus. The walls were a cream color, and on them were two pictures. That was it. That was the whole living room.

"Nice to meet you." I said to _Bella _as I re-evaluated her. She had straight dark chocolate hair, with eyes to match. She had high cheekbones and wide lips. On a second glance, I came to the conclusion that she wasn't hideous. Just plain.

There was nothing about her that screamed beautiful. Which was odd considering the fact that every girl Edward's ever dated has been drop dead gorgeous. Like Kate and Rosalie and Tanya.

At any rate, she just wasn't a fit for our family. She just wasn't Masen material. And that's that. I won't have Edward disgracing the Masen name by marrying someone like _her_.

"Nessa I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. I was so excited when I heard you were coming, Edward has told me so much about you." She said. I gave Edward a look that said "We need to talk."and he took the hint.

"Bella love, could you give Nessa and I a moment to catch up?" He asked, ever so politely.

"Oh of course, I'll just get you two some coffee." She said. Edward and I waited as she got our coffee, and when she came back we said our thank you's and she excused herself.

I calmly poured the coffee into the fake ficus next to me. I came here for a specific reason and I was not about to be deterred by some nice plain girl giving me coffee.

Ever since I'd found out yesterday about my brother's impending nuptials, I knew that I'd have to attempt to talk him out of it. As I considered the multiple ways I could go about this I figured I'd take the blunt route, since it's always worked so well in the past.

"Well, she must be a really good fuck if your marrying her." I said.

"Don't be vulgar!" he growled under his breath.

"Pardon my french. Is ace in the sack a more appropriate term, for you Edward?" I apologized.

"I wouldn't know, we haven't slept together yet."

"What are you _"saving yourselves"_? I mean seriously Edward, even I know your not a virgin." I laughed

"Yes, but we thought it would be more special if we were married first." he said as I was in complete shock

"Oh my gosh Edward. She is so playing you, and your letting her." Then I looked at him. "How on earth could you have changed so much?" I asked

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS. This is what I mean." I waved my hands around the room. "All of it. Bella, Brooklyn, the brownstone. I mean all of this is just so not you. What the hell are you doing here, with her?" I asked

"I happen to love her." He said adamantly.

"Love? Please..." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"As if you would know anything about love..." he retorted

My blood ran cold as he spoke those words to me. I can't believe he had the audacity to go there, especially after the wounds were so fresh.

"I know more than you think." I spoke thickly

"Oh really?" he said in a patronizing tone "And how's that wedding coming along?"

"It's coming along nicely." I lied

"So you are getting married then? Who's the lucky groom?" He asked mocking me.

"I would tell you but, our love is just so special. I wouldn't want to ruin the private intimate details." I lied again.

"I think you're lying. I think that you don't have a groom or a wedding." Edward said

"You're just jealous." I stated

"Of what?" he scoffed

"Of the fact that I'm getting my inheritance when you blew your chance."

It's true. Before Edward turned twenty-one he was engaged to Tanya. A couple of days before the wedding, Edward broke it off with her. That night it was clear that Edward would not inherit the money, So his amount was added to my inheritance.

"Vanessa, I have money and I'm not using it. Why on earth would I want more?"

"Still, you seem pretty jealous to me. I mean, getting married on my birthday. The one day I actually have to be married and your using it for your wedding. What the hell are you trying to do?" I growled

"Maybe I just want you to understand that there are more important things in life than money." He spoke softly.

I turned away from him, facing the wall. It was then that I noticed the photographs.

One was of a family of three, a man with curly dark hair and chocolate brown eyes was next to a brunette woman with blue eyes. Together they held a toddler, she had chocolate hair, with eyes to match. Know doubt that was Bella and her family.

The other picture was of my family. It was the last picture we took together before they died. Edward was nine, I was only four. I barely remember them...

"Oh yeah? Like what family?" I laughed bitterly. "Edward we don't have any family. They're dead, remember?"

"Actually, I was talking about love. You have to marry someone you love, or else you'll be miserable. I was pressured your age too. I thought I'd be letting our parents memory down if I didn't do what they wanted. I didn't really love Tanya, but I love Bella more than I ever thought I could love someone..." He was going to continue but I cut him off.

"That sweet Edward, really it is. But I am getting married to someone I really love. So you don't have to worry."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

At that moment out of the corner on my eye, I saw a male figure pass by the living room window. And to my amazement it looked as if he was lurking around this very brownstone. At that moment it was as if a light bulb appeared right over my head, as I was struck with an idea.

It was pretty risky though. On one hand if the plan failed, I'd be utterly embarrassed and no doubt Edward would laugh at me. But on the other hand if the plan succeeded, I'd have my inheritance and then I could buy new _Malandrino's_. The pros out weighted the cons, that alone decided for me.

"In fact my fiance is here right now." I announced to the surprise of my brother and Bella as she reentered the room.

I opened the door and walked down the steps to meet a large figure.

"Oh there you are darling, I missed you." I gave the man a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Please play along." The man just stood there as I faced Edward and Bella. "I'd like you to meet my fiance." I said.

Bella's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Edward wore a smug look on his face that practically screamed _try again_.

I didn't understand why they were acting this way. So for the first time I took a look at the tall man and I almost gasped. To my absolute horror the man I declared to be my fiance was the idiot who ruined my outfit.

His eyes traveled up and down my chiffon and he muttered, "Coffee. It's so damn useful." His smooth deep voice rumbled as I resisted the urge to slap my alleged fiance across the face. He then turned to look at Bella and smirked in a flirtatious way, "Hey, Bells."

Then this mystery man glares at my brother who does the same. And I realize what's going on here. It's apparent that this savage is in love with Bella also.

In light of this new evidence I allow my plan to adapt, slightly. And in my mind I can see it all coming together. Piece by piece.

On one hand this could be a terrible idea, resulting in my brother getting married and me being poor. On the other hand this could be a genius idea resulting in my brother not getting hitched and me getting rich.

Now all I have to do is get this insufferable oaf next to me, to marry me.

Will these be easy? Probably not.

Will this be fun? Hell yes!

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
